El dolor de la cofesión
by Lana Takara
Summary: Tadase, después de declararse a Amu, su vida cambia radicalmente


Holaaaaaaaaaaa, soy nueva, y por ser la primera que hago he pensado hacerla de Shugo Chara de Tadase y Amu.

Esta historia la hago con Seira Megamine.

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué debo hacer?.

Salí disparado de allí, no sabía si hacía bien, mal, no tenía nidea, lo único que sabía es que me había declarado, a la única chica que había querido.

Flash Back:

-Hoy hace muy buena tarde ¿ no Tadase-kum?-. Dijo esa chica con el pelo de color rosa, con los ojos de color amarillo, iba vestido con una camiseta negra y con un pantalón negro, llamada Amu Hinamori.

-Si, claro Amu-. Dije muy deprimido, ya que no sabía como explicarle mis sentimientos.

-¿Te pasa algo?, siento como si estuvieras enfadado-. Dijo ella era tan mona preocupándose por mi.

-Si, tengo que decírtelo ya, Amu te... ¡te quiero!-.

Fin del Flash Back.

Pues eso, aaaaa, fui imbécil o que ahora ni me querrá ver la cara.

Al entrar a mi casa, en mi habitación Kiseki me miraba y yo no apartaba la mirada del suelo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-. Dijo mi amigo Kiseki.

-No se que decirte, me ha ido bien y me ha ido mal-. Dije con cierta inseguridad.

-No te entiendo-.

-Me declaré-. Kiseki abrió los ojos de en par en par.- pero me fui no se que pensó, no se que pasará-.

-Pero si fuiste capaz de declararte tendrías que haberte quedado, a lo mejor te rechazaba o te correspondería-. Parece que me lo decía como regañandome.

-Ya, ya pero no sabía que hacer, no tenía claro lo que hacía, no quiero que mi amistad con ella cambie-.

-Pues va a cambiar-.

-Ya...-.

Después, de esta conversación me duché, cené y me acosté estaba cansado, y mañana no se que pasará.

Al día siguiente, me desperté y me vestí. Salí disparado iba tarde, no podía dormir, y encima hoy tenía que anunciar a todos los alumnos.

Llegué, allí miré y estaban Yaya, Rima y Nagihiko, ni rastro de Amu, no habrá venido y todo por mi culpa o eso pensaba, miré a mi izquierda y vi que ella venía acompañada de Ikuto, en ese momento mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, Nagihiko me miró y encongió los hombros, miré a Rima estaba con la boca abierta y Yaya muy asombrada, de eso Amu se percató y decidió hablar.

-Esto... os preguntaréis porque vengo con Ikuto, y es porque...-. Ella me miró y a parto la vista.

-Porque que, te has hecho amiga de él, estáis saliendo, venga un poco borde.

-Estas molesto, ¿Quieres saber que somo? .-Yo asentí-. Pues lo veras .- Él la cogió y la besó, a mi solo se me saltaron las lágrimas.

Ellas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-En fin, si habéis terminado, nosotros mejor nos vamos a la reunión-. Dije secándome con la manga las lágrimas que me salían.

Al llegar me subí a anunciar algo, y todos a mi lado, Nagihiko me miraba preocupado, y Yaya no paraba de mirar a Ame.

-Bien, chicos hemos pensado en hacer un baile de máscaras, para celebrar el día de nuestro colegio, las chicas tendréis que encontrar un vestido y una máscara y los chicos un traje de gala-.

-No podréis coger pareja, ya que en el baile, los chicos tendréis que buscar a la chica-. Dijo Rima.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-. Dijo Nagihiko.

Un chico levantó la mano, tenía el pelo de color marrón y los ojos de color amarillo.

-¿Si?-. Dijo Yaya.

-¿Los chicos tendremos que llevar máscara?-. Dijo el chico.

-No, porque los chicos tendremos que elegir a la chica-. Dije serio-. Entendéis-. Todos asintieron.- Pues es eso lo que os decía.

Salimos y Nagihiko me quería acompañar a mi casa.

-¿Qué paso ayer en la cita?-. Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Nada- Dije intentando terminar la conversación.

-Como que nada, te pasó algo, y cuéntamelo-. Dijo cada vez mas serio.

-Esta bien, me declaré, pero salí corriendo, y a pesar de que Kiseki me dijo que me tendría que haber quedado valla que me rechazara o correpondiera, me he dado cuenta de que fue una tontería ella y Ikuto está saliendo-. Dije con casi lágrimas.

-Creo que hiciste bien-. Dijo como si a él le hubiera ya pasado.

-¿En serio?, piensas eso-.

-Si-.

-Gracias-.

-Pero, ¿Qué harás mañana?, cuando nos reunamos-.

-No se, creo que me pasé, mejor le iré a ver si me perdona-. Dije y me fui corriendo, corría todo lo que podía.

Llegué a su casa, estaba enfrente no me atrevía a entrar y si no me perdonaba, y si me odiaba, no sabía que hacer a si que saqué valor y llame al timbre. De allí me recibió la madre de Amu.

-Hola Tadase, ¿Qué tal?-. Dijo ella sonriente, el padre se asomó y se desmayo yo creo que no esta acostumbrado a que venga a visitarles chicos.

-Bien, esta Amu-. Dije extrañado.

-Si, esta en su cuarto-.

-Vale-. Después, subí cada peldaño, y me quedé mirando la puerta, no sabía si entrar o irme, pero volvía sacar valor y entre.

Allí vi que estaban Ikuto y Ame, ambos miraron.

-Tadase ¿qué haces aquí?-. Me preguntó ella.

-Anda el pequeño niño enamorado, pobre, ¿ esto, como era?, '' Te quiero Ame'', eres muy pequeño para pensar ya así ¿no?-. Dijo el imbécil de Ikuto.

-¿Qué?, ¡Callate, callate, callate!-. Dije enfadado, y muy colorado.

-¡Dejalo Ikuto!-.

-Ame dime, te acuerdas ''Tadase, si esta bien, pero es muy pequeño'', parece que se te había olvidado-.

-¿Qué?, creo que mejor me voy, no se para que he venido-. Dije casi llorando, salí corriendo de allí, la madre se dio cuenta y me preguntó que me pasaba, yo negué con la cabeza.

-¡Tadase!, ¡Eres un imbécil, te odio, no se como has podido decir eso, yo no pienso así de él!-. Es lo último que escuché de ella, creo que me pasé, pero yo no se si volver a ser su amigo, todavía sigo pensando.

Llegué a casa, Kiseki me miraba triste, y yo me tendí en la cama mirando el techo, en ese momento me acordé de cuando era pequeño lo que me decía mi madre:

Flash Back:

-Mira mamá, esa mariposa-. Dije yo muy emocionado.

-Claro, Tadase-.

-Mamá, ¿porqué la chica de la novela esta llorando?-.

-Porque el chico que le gusta le ha hecho daño-.

-El amor es así-.

-El amor tiene cosas buenas y malas-.

-Pero también se sufre ¿no?-.

-Si, pero porque a lo mejor te puede rechazar, o corresponder-.

-Entonces, nunca me quiero enamorar, para que me hagan daño-.

-Eso nunca se sabe cariño, a lo mejor te enamoras y esa chica no te hace daño-.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Mi madre, era muy sabia-.

-¿Porqué lo dices Tadase?-.. Dijo mi amigo Kiseki.

-Porque es verdad, ella sabía mucho sobre el amor, a veces tenía razón y otras se equivocaba como ahora-.

-Ya, pero a pesar de eso no crees, que hiciste bien en declararte-.

-No-.

-mmm... ya-.

Seguía pensando en cuando era pequeño, mi mamá me decía que podría encontrar el amor, y casarme con alguien que no me hiciera daño. Ahora pienso que mi mamá lo dijo para que no me preocupara.

Al día siguiente...

Espero que hagáis disfrutado ^-^.


End file.
